Our Farewell
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Um amor que transcende o tempo. Um amor que sobrevive a tudo e a distância... Seria mesmo a despedida? Seria mesmo o fim? [SiriusXLupin][Slash  Cena um tiquinho quente] Presente de aniversário para minha amiga AdneChan.


**Our Farewell**

**Por Theka Tsukishiro**

**Disclaimer:** HP não me pertence, seus personagens e direitos autorais são de J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros etc, etc e etc. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão de quem a lê e para mim. Se você não gosta de Slash (sexo entre homens) sugiro que clique no botão voltar à página anterior de seu navegador antes mesmo de começar a ler. Não aceitarei reclamações a esse respeito. Todos avisados! OO'

_"Um amor que transcende o tempo. Um amor que sobrevive a tudo e a distância... Seria mesmo a despedida? Seria mesmo o fim?" (SiriusXLupin)(Slash)_

**oOoOoOo**

O sol nascia no horizonte quando finalmente deixamos o Ministério da Magia. Meus olhos ardiam e a todo o momento eu só pensava em você e, em tudo o que acontecera até aquela madrugada fatídica naquela sala...

O aperto em meu peito era muito doloroso, mais doloroso ainda do que da vez em que fomos obrigados a ficarmos 13 anos separados.

"_Como eu fui burro! Eu deveria saber que você nunca poderia ter tirado a vida daquele ser asqueroso que se dizia nosso amigo!" _

Os pensamentos me deixando mais angustiado. Era tarde, eu já havia lhe pedido perdão e, quando começávamos nossa vida juntos novamente, essa fatalidade veio nos separar outra vez.

Não faço conta dos murmúrios ao meu redor, eu só quero desaparecer para poder chorar minha dor sozinho. Não queria me despedir de ninguém, mas uma voz já conhecida me chamou.

- Lupin... Espere, Lupin!

Olhei para trás e vi Tonks correndo em minha direção. Seus olhos escuros estavam marejados. Ela conhecia nosso segredo. Esperei que ela chegasse até mim.

- Você está bem?

Fiz força para não gritar com ela. – _"Como ela podia fazer-me aquele tipo de pergunta?"_ – Pensei estarrecido. Parecia que o lobo em meu peito queria a estraçalhar.

- Precisa de alguma coisa? Quer que eu fique com você?

- Não Tonks! – A resposta seca, curta e baixa escapou por meus lábios. Vi a primeira lágrima escorrer-lhe pela face branca. Os cabelos levemente esbranquiçados e parecendo sem vida. Balancei a cabeça e toquei-lhe de leve na mão. – Me desculpe Tonks, você não teve culpa do que aconteceu a Sirius, não devia a tratar assim.

- Tudo bem, mas ainda assim prefere ficar sozinho?

Ela parecia não acreditar, mas eu já estava decidido. – Sim... Vemos-nos na sede! – Dei-lhe um meio sorriso e deixei-a para trás, queria ficar sozinho... Sumir por um tempo. Merlin estava sendo muito cruel conosco. Em um beco deserto aparatei próximo do Largo Grimmauld. Em poucos minutos estava na ruazinha e entrando na residência Black onde a Sede da Ordem se localizava e, onde eu havia ficado desde então.

Segui direto para o quarto onde havia passado a última noite com Padfoot... Meu Padfoot! Senti que iria esmorecer e, entrei rapidamente fechando a porta e a trancando. Queria ficar sozinho. Recostei-me na porta e deixei meu corpo cair escorregando na madeira até estar sentado.

Ainda estava vivo em minha memória o duelo entre Belatrix e Sirius... O golpe de sorte que ajudou Belatrix a acertar Sirius no peito... O véu... Sirius desaparecia naquele véu esfarrapado.

- Droga... Sirius! – Soquei o chão e me levantei devagar seguindo até a cama, deixando com que meu corpo caísse sobre o colchão macio. O cheiro almiscarado de meu amado invadiu minhas narinas e agarrei-me ao travesseiro. Já não podia controlar as lágrimas e, elas banhavam minha face, mas minha alma clamava por justiça... Por seu sorriso e seu abraço. Um sorriso triste surgiu em meus lábios a simples lembrança...

**oOoOoOo**

**Expresso Hogwarts – Anos antes...**

Era difícil para eu conviver com meu problema, fora com alívio que chegara a Estação de King's Cross naquela manhã. O diretor de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, havia sido muito gentil em me aceitar mesmo sendo o que sou. E só me acalmei mais um pouco quando o Expresso Hogwarts finalmente partiu da estação. Sozinho em uma cabine recorri ao livro que estava lendo para não me sentir só. Achei que iria a viagem toda sozinho, mas havia me enganado.

- Hei garotinho...

Olhei para o garoto parado a frente da entrada da cabine onde estava e o medi dos pés a cabeça, mas voltei minha atenção para o livro.

- Hei... Eu falei com você!

Voltei a olhar para ele arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- O trem está lotado, podemos ficar aqui com você?

Encarei o garoto por uns instantes. Seus cabelos negros brilhantes, o rosto bonito... Corei e baixei os olhos me escondendo atrás do livro. A resposta escapou por meus lábios com pouco caso.

- A cabine é grande e cabe todos nós!

- Ora seu esnob...

- Sirius! Contenha-se! O trem está lotado e, eu não estou nem um pouco com vontade de ficar perambulando pelo corredor com essa mala pesada. – Fez cara feia para o amigo e sorriu-me. - Olá, sou James Potter e o engraçadinho aqui é Sirius Black.

Encarei os dois garotos e com um pequeno sorriso me apresentei. – Remus John Lupin.

**oOoOoOo**

Não sabíamos que daquele dia em diante seriamos os melhores amigos e a nós Peter Petegriw se juntaria. Intitulamos-nos Marauders e nosso melhor passatempo era infernizarmos a vida dos alunos de Slytherin e, em especial Lucius Malfoy e Severus Snape.

Como muitos poderiam não ver o que aquela veela afetada fazia a olhos vistos? Somente depois de tudo o que havia acontecido no Ministério naquela noite Lucius fora contido e preso... – _"Lucius... Seu maluco esnobe! Tinha de fazer tudo para ter seu mestre no poder?"_ – Pensei sentindo o gosto salgado de minhas lágrimas. – _"Mas será Belatrix a pagar pelo que aconteceu!"_ – O ódio e o desejo de vingança me dominando... Corroendo minha alma.

Uma frase dita por mim há muito tempo martelou-me as idéias. Fechei os olhos tentando lembrar o porquê tudo aquilo tinha acontecido. - _"Claro... Ele sempre tinha de se gabar, sempre tinha de se achar o melhor!"_

**oOoOoOo**

**Hogwarts – 5º ano...**

- Quantas vezes já disse a você Sirius? – Perguntei o encarando. – Está com 15 anos, quando é que vai deixar de ser arrogante e cheio de si?

- Relaxe Remus... Sirius nunca vai mudar! – James parecia muito feliz aquele dia.

Olhei para o moreno bem apessoado. Tinha de dar a mão à palmatória, ele tinha razão em ser metido a galanteador, cheio de si e arrogante. Com seu jeito vivaz conseguia todas as garotas que queria... Não que eu sentisse inveja, mas com minha aparência deplorável... a pele branca e as olheiras...

- Eu sei disso! – Encarei Sirius que sorria divertido e dei-lhe as costas. – Vamos temos aula e essa vai ser uma semana terrível.

Senti que mãos se fechavam em meu braço me retendo. Olhei para trás e deparei-me com os olhos negros de Sirius.

- É a proximidade da lua cheia, não é?

Sua voz baixa perto de mim, fez com que eu arregalasse os olhos e os desviasse logo em seguida. – Sim, é...

- Mas você sabe que não ficara mais sozinho! Todos nós vamos estar com você.

Seu sorriso me passava segurança, mas não... Eu não podia esmorecer... Na verdade não sei o que acontece comigo quando estou perto de Sirius. Sinto meu corpo se arrepiar, meu coração disparar... – _"Não posso! Não devo... Não é correto!" _– O pensamento me deixando quase louco dou um sorriso sem graça. – Sim eu sei que não estarei sozinho mais... – Pensei bem no que iria falar. – Mas vejam, James está de olho em Evans, Peter tem de se dedicar mais aos estudos e você... – Sirius me olhou sorrindo com o peito estufado. – Você tem suas paqueras para correr atrás! – Ao pronunciar as últimas palavras senti meu coração se quebrar, mas era a verdade e, que doesse tudo de uma vez.

- Ficou maluco, Moony? Ou é efeito adiantado da lua cheia? – Sirius parecia querer fuzilar-me com os olhos. – Temos nossos interesses, mas você é nosso amigo e, eu não abandono meus amigos a própria sorte. Afinal eu tenho que zelar pela minha imagem!

O sorriso que ele me deu fez com que minhas pernas parecessem geléias e, agradeci a Merlin por estar sentado. – Está bem, mas não admitirei que os quatro venham todas as noites. Vocês têm que acompanhar as aulas no outro dia, um dia de cada um, ok? – Pedi arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Está bem Remus, como você quiser! – James tinha um sorriso traquina a lhe iluminar a face. Olhava insistentemente para um lugar ao longe o que fez com que todos nós olhássemos para a mesma direção. – Começaremos o dia bem... Que tal azararmos uns Slytherins!

- Estou contigo meu velho!

Revirei os olhos encarando Sirius e James. Peter ao meu lado pareceu ir ao embalo dos dois e, balancei a cabeça negativamente. Sirius se gabando a todo o momento até lançarem o feitiço certeiro que pegou Lucius Malfoy distraído. Puxei os três como podia e fiz cara feia, como monitor aquilo não ficava bem para mim.

- Remus, você sabe que não iria nos acontecer nada, somos os melhores... Eu sou o maioral para executar aquele feitiço...

- Sirius... Não se gabe tanto... Seu ego está cada dia maior... – Ralhei com ele e sorri. – Um dia seu jeito vai o colocar em maus lençóis.

- Até lá terei tempo para pensar como você quer!

Dei-lhe um tapa em sua cabeça e passei a frente deles. O lobo dentro de mim já dava mostras em meu jeito mais agressivo e já sem paciência.

**oOoOoOo**

O gemido de dor escapou por minha boca. Se Sirius se controlasse, se ele não tivesse provocado Belatrix, talvez ela nunca tivesse o atacado daquela forma, mas seria impossível... Ele nunca deixaria de ser daquele jeito! E talvez eu mesmo não quisesse que ele mudasse. Eu o amo do jeito que é... – _"Droga... Não sei nem como me referir ao meu sentimento agora que ele se foi... Eu o amava? O amo?" _– O pensamento desolado me levou ao choro novamente. Como queria seus braços ao redor de meu corpo... Sentir seu calor... Seu perfume característico... Talvez fosse um sonho ruim e eu acordaria ao lado dele, mas não era verdade e, já não sabia se conseguiria seguir em frente... Não sem ele por perto...

Mais lágrimas sentidas escorreram por meu rosto quando eu achei que não as teria mais! Um sorriso triste em meus lábios... Mesmo fazendo muito tempo ainda conseguia me lembrar de nossa primeira vez... Como era possível? Fechei meus olhos e apenas deixei que as lembranças de um passado distante me dominassem a mente e os sentidos. Eu quase posso ouvir sua voz... Quase posso ver seu sorriso sempre matreiro, sedutor... Sentir seu calor… Não pode ser...

**In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?  
**

**Nas minhas mãos  
Uma herança de memórias  
Eu posso ouvir você dizer o meu nome  
Eu quase posso ver seu sorriso  
Sentir o calor do seu abraço  
Mas não há nada além do silêncio  
Em torno daquele que eu amei  
Essa é nossa despedida?  
**

**oOoOoOo**

**Hogwarts – 7º ano...**

Sentia-me muito mal, a proximidade da lua cheia de dezembro estava me deixando em frangalhos. Minha aparência piorava a olhos vistos. Até mesmo meus amigos pareciam preocupar-se mais comigo. E não havia justificativa para estar tão mal daquele jeito, mas talvez fosse porque com o passar dos anos o espírito animal me dominasse mais. Eu não sabia explicar...

Meus amigos estavam sempre comigo. Já fazia praticamente três anos que haviam conseguido transformarem-se em animagos e, Sirius sempre estava comigo quando finalmente o lobo ia embora.

- Está pensando em que, Moony?

Demorei a entender o que me era perguntado e, quando senti o toque em meu ombro olhei para o lado. Os olhos negros de Sirius pareciam preocupados.

- Como disse?

Minha confusão inicial por ser pego pensativo fez com que um sorriso matreiro surgisse nos lábios de Padfoot... Seus lábios cobiçosos... Meu desejo era beijá-lo com todo meu amor, mas eu sabia que talvez ele não aceitasse meu gesto e até me desprezasse.

- Eu perguntei no que você está pensando?

Meio sem graça, cocei a cabeça pensativo. – _"Como posso dizer-lhe que estava pensando justamente em você?"_ – A voz não querendo sair, tossi tentando limpar a garganta. – Estou preocupado... A lua cheia se aproxima e novamente terei de ser confinado.

- Você sabe que nunca estará sozinho e, eu sempre estarei por perto para lhe ajudar e limpar possíveis machucados.

- Ora Sirius... Você pode muito bem fazer coisas melhores do que ficar me ajudando. – Sim ele podia mesmo, como estar com as meninas que sempre corriam atrás dele. Aquilo me corria a alma, mas eu tinha de respeitar sua escolha... Sua opção sexual!

- Não me venha com esses argumentos idiotas, Remus! Primeiro meus amigos... Conquistas posso deixar para depois, mas não que isso me faça falta... Também quem eu quero talvez...

- Como? – Havia ficado curioso. – Sirius Black não conseguindo conquistar uma garota? – Somente ele para conseguir me fazer sorrir e até gracejar.

- Engraçadinho... Isso não vem ao caso! – Estava bravo. – Meta nessa sua cabeça dura de uma vez que amigos são para todas as horas e, nós nunca o abandonaremos!

Eu sabia que sim e, como agradecimento dei-lhe alguns tapinhas nas costas. Alguns dias depois eu era levado pela professora McGonagall, responsável por Gryffindor, para a Casa dos Gritos. Fui trancado e deixado sozinho até a noite.

Não havia como explicar, não tinha explicação e, eu estava fadado a sentir o poder que a lua cheia tinha sobre mim. Angustiado eu a esperava... Esperava que ela surgisse no céu.

Assim que seus raios passaram pelas janelas do quarto onde estava, uma dor insuportável tomou conta de meu ser. Os pelos começaram a tomar conta de todo meu corpo nu... Sim eu havia tirado minhas roupas antes para evitar que as mesmas se rasgassem, colocando-as em um guarda-roupa velho. A transformação judiava de mim, de meus lábios um grito de dor escapou, mudando para um uivo e perdi minha consciência.

**ooooo**

Não sabia quanto tempo eu estivera desacordado, mas a dor e a queimação em meu peito fizeram-me despertar. Segurei com força a mão que estava segurando as ataduras em meu peito.

- Calma, Moony... Eu sei que deve estar doendo, mas preciso desinfetar o corte.

- Sirius...? – Eu o vi balançar a cabeça e soltei sua mão. – Você não pode ser visto aqui! Em breve alguém virá ver como eu estou. – E olhei ao redor, vi que ele havia colocado um cobertor até a minha cintura.

- Shh... Acalme-se... A professora McGonagall já passou por aqui e, não ela não me viu. Eu já o havia colocado na cama e ela não viu o arranhão profundo em seu peito. – E ficou sério. – Agora deixe terminar o que comecei.

Meneei a cabeça e, mordi o lábio inferior tentando suportar a dor. Gemi baixinho e Sirius me olhou preocupado. Tentei esboçar um sorriso forçado, pois não queria o preocupar.

- Pronto... Agora sente-se, pois preciso passar uma faixa para segurar essa bandagem.

Não entendi por que ele não usou o feitiço férula para que fosse mais rápido e prático, mas não o questionei, pois o toque de suas mãos em meu corpo fazia com que sensações maravilhosas inundassem meu ser.

Sirius parecia segurar a respiração quando passava seus braços ao meu redor. Eu o olhava diretamente nos olhos, desviando apenas para olhar seus lábios. Umedeci os meus com a língua e percebi que o gesto havia mexido com a libido de meu querido amigo. Senti a faixa resvalar em minhas pernas ao cair das mãos dele. Olhei para baixo e vi suas mãos subindo em direção ao meu rosto. – _"O que ele pensa estar fazendo?"_ – Pensei quase entrando em pânico. O toque lento e sutil fez com que eu o olhasse nos olhos e, segurei minha respiração quando percebi o que de fato estava para acontecer.

Seus lábios tomaram os meus numa caricia leve, testando e me provocando. Eu nunca iria lhe oferecer resistência e talvez por isso mesmo, sua língua pediu passagem e insinuou para dentro de minha boca encontrando com a minha. Ambas explorando cada cantinho secreto. Minhas mãos acariciavam os braços de Sirius. Separamos os lábios apenas quando já não conseguiríamos ficar sem respirar.

Não foi preciso dizer nada. Nossos olhares já diziam tudo... Já falavam por si só. Tentei falar alguma coisa, mas Sirius não me deixou colocando um dedo sobre meus lábios. Sorrindo, ele terminou de enfaixar meu tórax e, me abraçou beijando-me novamente, só que desta vez o beijo era voraz e sedutor. Devagar meu corpo foi sendo deitado na cama e extasiado vi meu querido Padfoot livrar-se de suas roupas ficando nu. Arregalei meus olhos em deleite, não que nunca o tivesse visto nu, mas naquele tipo de situação...

- Eu nunca imaginei...

- Shh... Moony... Não quebre o encanto...

O sorriso com que fui brindado acabou com todas as pequenas dúvidas que haviam começado a bailar em minha mente. Sorri e abri meus braços para recebê-lo. Sirius se aproximou com cuidado, deitando sobre mim e insinuado uma de suas pernas entre as minhas. Eu o abracei recebendo seus lábios com os meus entreabertos.

As carícias trocadas, nossos corpos se esfregando um no outro... Em poucos minutos o cobertor que cobria meu corpo nu havia caído para fora da cama. Senti a mão em meu membro intumescido, arregalei os olhos.

- Si... rius... – Gemi seu nome. Fui brindado com um sorriso sacana. Beijou-me novamente abafando meus gemidos e desceu os lábios por meu rosto... Meu pescoço... Mordiscou o lóbulo de minha orelha me fazendo contorcer-se abaixo de seu corpo.

- Calma Remus! Cuidado com seu machucado!

A voz enrouquecida falando baixo em meu ouvido fez com que meu corpo se arrepiasse todo. Seus lábios marcavam minha pele branca como se fosse ferro em brasa. Com cuidado passou a mão livre sobre a atadura e correu para meu baixo ventre, onde a outra mão fazia um vai e vem me deixando louco. Gemi ao sentir a mordiscada em meu umbigo. Arqueei o corpo, queria o alívio e Sirius parecia não querer me dar...

Sorrindo ele me encarou e sem delongas lambeu a glande devagar... O ar represado em meus pulmões escapou com violência e tentei novamente levantar meus quadris buscando um contato maior com os lábios macios. Sirius me segurou com uma mão, fazendo meus quadris recostarem novamente no colchão.

- Você está me deixando louco... – Grunhi entre dentes cravando as unhas no lençol da cama.

- A intenção é essa, Remus...

Fechei meus olhos antes de praguejar e, quando menos eu esperava a boca aveludada e quente por fim escorregou por meu membro intumescido... Parecia que um choque elétrico percorria meu corpo... As sensações eram maravilhosas e o vai e vem fazia meu corpo vibrar. Não demorou muito para que eu me derramasse nos lábios de Sirius.

Minha respiração estava irregular, descompassada e vi extasiado Sirius lamber os lábios não deixando nenhuma gotinha escapar-lhe. Ficando sobre meu corpo, mas sem deixar seu peso sobre o meu, ele aproximou seus lábios dos meus.

- Sinta seu gostinho, meu amor!

Arregalei os olhos e abri meus lábios para receber os dele por instinto... Eu havia ficado passado com o que ouvira e, acho que Sirius nem tinha percebido o que de fato havia dito. Quando nossos lábios se separaram, um selinho me foi dado.

- Sirius... E você? – Perguntei baixinho em seu ouvido enquanto ele mordiscava meu pescoço. Fiquei sem resposta, pois devagar ele colocou um dedo em minha boca e por instinto eu o lambi deixando o bem molhado.

Olhando em meus olhos, percebi o brilho do desejo, eu o conhecia sim, pois era assim que Sirius olhava para sua ex-namorada, se é que poderia dizer que a jovem de Ravenclaw era mesmo sua namorada. Deixei aquele detalhe para lá ao sentir seu dedo tentando vencer a barreira de meu anel.

- Relaxe, lobinho... Relaxe! – Sirius pediu-me e mordeu meu lábio inferior conseguindo enfim vencer a barreira imposta por meu anel virginal.

Devagar ele começou um vai e vem que a principio parecia estranho e dolorido, mas meu corpo me traia e, novamente via meu membro começar a dar sinal de vida. Com mais um dedo dentro de mim, gemi alto e arqueei as costas. Lentamente Sirius retirou os dedos de dentro de mim, sufoquei um gemido de protesto, mas o mesmo acabou escapando por minha boca, mas de surpresa. Sirius se colocou no meio de minhas pernas, colocou um travesseiro embaixo de meus quadris o deixando mais alto e, separou minhas pernas com as mãos.

Ao sentir seu membro em meu anel, sobressaltei e Sirius com calma me acalmou com palavras doces e, relaxei um pouco. Doía demais, eu queria sumir, mas as mãos fortes dele seguravam minhas pernas abertas. Quando finalmente a glande conseguiu abrir passagem, soltei um gemido alto e senti o resto entrar de uma vez. De meus olhos duas lágrimas escaparam. Sirius me olhou preocupado e não se moveu.

- Eu te machuquei?

Movi minha cabeça em negativa e abracei-o trazendo para mim, o beijei desesperadamente e deixei que minhas mãos percorressem toda a extensão de suas costas. Depois de algum tempo, movi meus quadris e estimulei Sirius a começar a se mover.

Doía muito, mas eu sabia que aquilo era só por ser a primeira vez e, depois de algum tempo, relaxei e meus gemidos já não eram mais de dor e sim de puro prazer. E o melhor estava sendo ouvir os gemidos de Sirius se misturando aos meus. Sentia-me bem... Queria mais e mais.

- Sirius... – Eu não me cansava de pronunciar seu nome. Percebi seu olhar voraz e, já não me assustei quando ele novamente pegou meu membro e começou a movimentar com o mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas.

Ele estava me levando à loucura, as sensações eram novas e inebriantes. Alcançamos o clímax juntos e, enquanto eu me derramava entre nossos corpos, sentia ser inundado por Sirius.

Beijamos-nos e, senti com pesar quando ele retirou-se de dentro de mim lentamente. Meu querido Padfoot deitou-se ao meu lado e me abraçou fazendo com que eu recostasse minha cabeça em seu peito.

Ficamos algum tempo em silêncio, já estava quase dormindo quando ouvi a voz tão conhecida.

- Remus... Não posso mais esconder... Acho que já deu para perceber, mas eu... Eu amo você! Não sei como isso aconteceu e, não me importo pelo que os outros vão pensar, na verdade o que me importa é você!

Aquele desabafo mexeu comigo... Fui tomado por uma emoção tão grande... Beijei-lhe devagar e, ainda com os lábios próximos aos dele, lambi-os devagar. Provoquei-o... – Eu também te amo, Sirius! Sempre te amei!

Sirius me encarou, mesmo eu estando feliz, meus olhos não escondiam uma grande tristeza, que naquela noite me faria novamente transformar-me no lobo.

- Eu sei no que está pensando... – A voz dele me reconfortava. – Não fique assim, eu voltarei está noite. Vou deixar Prongs com Lilly... E não, não quero ouvir 'um não venha!' Você se preocupa demais!

Sorri e recostei minha cabeça em seu peito novamente sentindo as carícias que a ponta de seus dedos faziam em minhas costas.

**Sweet darling you worry too much  
My child, see the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are.  
**

**Querido você se preocupa demais, minha criança  
vejo tristeza nos seus olhos  
você não está sozinho na vida  
embora você pôde pensar que esta  
**

**oOoOoOo**

Rolei na cama... A dor era imensa, talvez passasse, ou talvez nunca fosse passar. Como a vida poderia ser tão cruel? Os pensamentos bons pareciam me castigar mais o coração dolorido.

Em cada canto que eu olho deste quarto, tudo me lembra a Sirius... Preciso ficar longe das recordações ou irei enlouquecer. Mas o que posso fazer? Não sinto vontade de me afastar daqui... Rolei novamente na cama e abracei o travesseiro que ele adorava... Estreitei-o entre meus braços... Queria poder senti-lo presente ali comigo. Fechei meus olhos já cansados e por fim o sono me dominou.

Ao despertar não fazia idéia de quanto tempo havia dormido. Passei as mãos pelo rosto e levantei da cama indo olhar pela janela. Arregalei meus olhos assustado, pois já era noite... Uma noite sem estrelas, o gosto de lágrimas em meus lábios.

"_Será que chorei enquanto dormia? Impossível!"_ – Pensei angustiado. Talvez um banho me fizesse bem e, meio zonzo segui para o banheiro.

**oOoOoOo**

O tempo passou sem eu nem mesmo me dar conta, me mantinha vivo e na causa, pois sabia que Sirius assim iria querer e, creio que ele faria o mesmo se tivesse sido eu em seu lugar a cair no véu. Quanto tempo estava sozinho eu não sabia dizer, mas podia sentir a presença sempre marcante dele quando estava sozinho.

Um toque... Um beijo... O cheiro... Eu só posso estar ficando louco! Sirius já se foi há mais de quatro anos e, para mim parece que foi ontem... Tenho de ser forte tenho de continuar minha jornada! Agora que estamos quase vencendo Voldemort sinto que minhas forças estão se esvaindo... Nessa noite acordei assustado, parecia que Sirius me chamava no fim de um túnel. Não posso morrer agora, não agora.

Fechei meus olhos devagar e minha mente pareceu voltar no tempo... Um beijo... Nosso último beijo! O ar escapando de meus pulmões parecia conter alguma substância corrosiva, pois doía, ardia. Toquei meus lábios e parecia que ainda podia sentir o toque leve, por vezes afoito e exigente dos lábios de Sirius. Abri-os e parecia que as sensações não queriam me deixar... Eu mesmo não queria que elas me deixassem.

Andei um pouco pelo quarto, a noite começava, a poção mata cão me impedindo de ter uma transformação sem consciência e, olhar a lua era uma tortura. Joguei-me na cama sentindo o corpo todo doer, me contive, não gemendo muito. Eu não queria assustar meus amigos que estavam no andar de baixo da casa. Enterrei meu focinho no travesseiro e gani baixinho.

Fechei meus olhos e, imagens de um passado não muito distante pareceu descortinarem a minha frente.

**oOoOoOo**

- Você está muito nervoso! O que tem? – Minha voz baixa próxima ao ouvido de Sirius o fez arrepiar.

- Não é nada! Estou preocupado com as coisas que vêem acontecendo. Preocupo-me por nossos amigos...

- Ninguém sabe onde eles estão, nem mesmo você e eu! – Fiz uma pausa pensativo. - James, Lilly e Harry estão seguros. – Falei ao lhe dar um beijo nos lábios. – Fique calmo! – Pedi o abraçando.

Adormeci e, durante a noite procurei por Sirius na cama e não o achei, onde ele teria ido? Eu não sabia, mas depois ao ver as notícias no Profeta Diário, entendi perfeitamente o que havia acontecido. Os Potter estavam mortos e Sirius havia os entregado e matado também Pettigrew.

Revoltei-me, não acreditava naquilo, mas logo depois Sirius foi preso e mandado para Azkaban e meu ódio crescia sufocando o sentimento mais puro e lindo que existia em meu coração. Já não sabia se eu o amava de fato. Quem pode amar um ser desprezível?

E meu mundo pareceu virar de cabeça para baixo! Mesmo querendo sufocar meus sentimentos, eu não conseguia o esquecer.

**So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I will watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
'Cause my child, this is not our farewell.  
****This is not our farewell.**

**Desculpe se seu mundo está desabando  
Eu cuidarei de você por estas noites  
Descanse e vá dormir  
Porque minha criança, essa não é nossa despedida  
Essa não é nossa despedida.**

**oOoOoOo**

Não sabia dizer por que tinha de ter lembrado justo de uma passagem tão triste de minha vida, mas não era pior a que estava passando, não mesmo... A falta era maior, pois eu sabia que daquela vez ele não apareceria do nada inocente e voltando para meus braços.

Da janela aberta uma brisa leve agitou as cortinas, olhei para o céu através da pequena brecha na cortina e me aproximei sentando sobre as patas, era estranho ter a consciência, não se tornar agressivo, mas permanecer no corpo de um lobo... Senti meus olhos embaçando, os fechei e aspirei o ar noturno... A fragrância sentida era a mesma... Impossível, como poderia? Igual ao perfume de Si...

"_Não podia ser!"_ – Pensei balançando a cauda.

Mesmo não querendo, as recordações voltaram com força total. Meu coração descompassou e, olhei para a rua lá embaixo, escondido atrás das cortinas e não vi ninguém. Eu já deveria acostumar-me sem sua presença... Sem seus braços a me rodear o corpo, seu corpo moldando-se ao meu... Merlin não podia ser tão cruel!

Perdi-me em meus próprios pensamentos e vi o dia clarear. Os pelos deixaram meu corpo nu, e deitei-me um pouco, apenas para descansar as pernas doloridas e cochilei até o meio da manhã. Quando finalmente dei as caras na cozinha onde Molly Weasley preparava o almoço, servi-me de uma xícara de chá e comi alguns biscoitos caseiros sobe seu olhar.

Agradeci mentalmente por ela não ter-me lotado com suas perguntas. Ela me informou sobre a próxima luta contra os comensais que seria dali a poucos dias. Abri um meio sorriso ao ouvir Molly dizendo que temia por todos, pois muitos iriam perecer na batalha... Não sei o que mudou dentro de mim, apenas sumi das vistas da bondosa e corajosa mulher e segui para o quarto. Colocando meu casaco, sai sem avisar, e em um beco aparatei para dentro do Ministério da Magia, ou para o que foi o pomposo hall - todo danificado nem lembrando seus dias de gloria.

Caminhei devagar desviando de fragmentos das batalhas ali travadas. Naquela hora em outros tempos, aquele hall estaria cheio de bruxos e bruxas, mas estava vazio... Nenhuma viva alma... O barulho de meus sapatos no piso fazendo ecos pelo local. Caminhei devagar até perto dos elevadores, eu sabia que pelo menos um ainda funcionava.

Devagar me aproximei da porta apertando o botão que um dia já havia sido dourado. As grossas portas se abriram e entrei devagar apertando o andar desejado. Em pouco tempo estava chegando a sala do Véu. Parei olhando para baixo... Lá estava o tão odiado véu... Desci alguns degraus e parei. Eu nunca conseguiria me aproximar daquele véu, não do jeito que queria e planejava. Em silêncio, baixei meus olhos, não era necessário dizer alguma coisa... Novamente o cheiro almiscarado tomou conta de minhas narinas e, um meio sorriso surgiu em meus lábios. Eu o sentia presente ali!

Fiquei pouco tempo, o necessário para me despedir! Sim, eu sabia que talvez não voltasse vivo da próxima batalha e, isso muito me agradava, pois talvez assim estivesse mais rápido ao lado de Sirius. Voltei para a cede e de lá só sai quando nossas forças atacaram as de Voldemort.

Encontrei Bellatrix, ela era minha e, eu iria ao inferno atrás daquela que havia tirado a vida de meu querido Padfoot. O duelo entre nós não estava sendo fácil e, já dávamos sinais de cansaço... Muitos já haviam perecido ao nosso redor, o cheiro da morte estava no ar... Em uma distração, fui ferido mas no revide acertei a louca Lestrange. Quando a vi tombar finalmente sosseguei. Minhas vistas se escureceram e não vi mais nada.

**oOoOoOo**

Um silêncio me brindou quando acordei. Estava frio, mas nós estávamos apenas no começo do inverno, não entendia por que estava tão frio. Entrei pela porta aberta da cozinha e, vi algumas pessoas sentadas, mas muitas não estavam ali. O que havia acontecido com todos? Quis chamar-lhes a atenção, mas parecia que eles não haviam me notado ainda. Vi alguns levantarem-se e saírem sem nada dizer, pareciam estarem olhando para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo não querendo falar comigo. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Segui meus amigos pelas ruas desertas, o sol já estava se pondo e o frio que não passava. Não entendia onde estávamos indo e, de repente a paisagem todo mudou, já não me encontrava mais nas ruas de Londres e sim em um lugar calmo, gramado e, somente agora havia percebido que todos estavam usando roupas negras.

Não podia ser! Sim, mas lá esta uma lápida com o nome de Molly Weasley e ao seu lado outra com de Arthur. Haviam cinco urnas ali, olhei para o lado e vi Tonks, tentei falar com ela, mas ela se afastou tentando confortar Hermione, mais ao lado vi Ron e Harry. Este jogou alguma coisa sobre uma urna e saiu devagar, passou ao meu lado como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se eu não estivesse ali.

- Harry... – Minha voz saiu melancólica e baixa, e ele pareceu não me ouvir. Tinha o rosto marcado e mais maduro, mas estava sozinho.

Demorei a sair daquele lugar. Já que ninguém queria falar comigo, esperei que todos fossem embora para de fato chegar perto de onde as lápides podiam ser melhores vistas. Muitos amigos bons estavam ali, e na última lápide senti que minhas pernas cederam e cai ajoelhado. Toquei as letras na lápide e baixei meus olhos.

"_Eu morri!"_ – Foi meu último pensamento antes de me desesperar. Estava fadado a virar uma alma penada, não... De modo algum... Não poderia me deixar levar… Não poderia ficar louco! Baixei minha cabeça e enterrei minhas mãos na grama recém colocada. Quando começava a me desesperar, senti aquele mesmo perfume. Fechei meus olhos e os abri rapidamente, não querendo acreditar, mas ao olhar para o lado, uma luz surgiu do nada... Levantei-me devagar e com um sorriso de canto segui até a luz.

Ao entrar nela, senti-me como um cego, mas a fragrância ficava cada vez mais forte a cada passo que eu dava.

"_Talvez a Merlin eu não tenha sido de todo mal!"_ – Pensei ao finalmente ver uma sombra ao longe que me esperava de baços abertos.

**Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when yo****u are not at my side  
But there's nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?**

**Nunca pensei  
Que esse dia chegaria tão rápido  
Nós não tivemos tempo pra dizer adeus  
Como o mundo pode continuar?  
Eu me sinto perdido quando você não está ao meu lado  
Mas não há nada além do silêncio  
Em torno daquele que eu amei  
Essa é nossa despedida?**

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

N/B: Uma ótima song mokoninha.. amei... com o mínimo de erro. Só mudei algumas pontuações. Muito boa a fics... meus parabéns.

nhaii eu amo essa musica do within a dica é ouvir ela enquanto lê fica perfeito o//

Beijocas

N/A: Foi difícil Pan, mas valeu sabe... Acho que foi um desafio... Quero pedir desculpas ao pessoal se não fiz muito o gênio de Padfoot e Moony direito, mas eu tentei...

* * *

**Adne,**

**Feliz aniversário atrasado, miga linda do meu coração. **

**Olha valeu o desafio e espero que goste. Era pra fictosa ser mais alegre, mas eu não conseguia imaginar nada alegre, nada... Mas como dizem, o que vale é a intenção!**

**bjs**

**Theka**


End file.
